


Шрамы

by dark_blues20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Guilt, Season/Series 10, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/pseuds/dark_blues20
Summary: Дин просит Сэма показать ему свои шрамы.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Шрамы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/675640) by Marianna Morgan. 



> Оригинал: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/10433301/1/Scars

_Мои шрамы напоминают о том, что прошлое реально. — Papa Roach  
_

***

— Покажи мне свои шрамы.  
— Что? — в недоумении переспросил Сэм.  
— Ты прекрасно слышал меня. Покажи свои шрамы.  
Сэм вздохнул, не очень понимания, почему эта просьба вызывает у него дискомфорт.  
— Дин, ты уже видел мои шрамы.  
— Я видел твои старые шрамы, — уточнил старший Винчестер, — но не новые.

Сэм сглотнул, ничего не отвечая, так как последние несколько месяцев без брата словно стерлись из памяти, но сейчас Дин вернулся — он человек, и снова дома, но все еще не совсем стабилен.  
— Сэмми, покажи мне.  
Сэм покачал головой, все еще не понимая, почему Дин так настаивает.  
— Зачем?  
Дин выдержал взгляд младшего брата, но сжал челюсти, и его взгляд немного затуманился.  
— Потому что я хочу знать, как часто ты нуждался во мне, но меня не было рядом.


End file.
